Generally speaking, a variety of types of sensors exist according to their purpose in measuring length, weight, speed, acceleration, temperature, pressure, etc.
In addition, data that is measured by a sensor may be used in the monitoring and analysis of conditions at a subject plant, and may also used in automated industrial work to control other systems in real-time by sensor signals that are output.
Ordinarily speaking, most concurrently inflowing noise signals from a sensor have a prescribed cycle; noise signals with such prescribed cycle may use a filter involving a conventional filtering method such as a low pass filter, high pass filter, or band filter. However, depending on the surrounding environment used by the sensor, the inflow of noise signals without a specific cycle may sometimes occur together with noise signals of a prescribed cycle.
If the sensor signals that are measured at such time are distorted by a specific noise, then incorrect interpretation or control may be conducted, which may cause problems with product quality or productivity.
In particular, processing methods are extremely difficult to use with noise signals without a prescribed form or cycle, and an inordinate amount of time is required in order to process such signals; consequently, they are even more problematic in production work where real-time control is required.